Sehun's Wishes is
by OHMYDEER
Summary: HUNHAN APRIL PASSION - Luhan berputar dihadapan Sehun dengan pita seperti bandana di kepalanya, "Taraa Aku adalah hadiah mu", Ungkap Luhan dengan senyuman dan gigitan gemas pada pinggiran bibir nya. HAPPY SEHUN DAY!


**HUNHAN APRIL PASSION**

Author: **OHMYDEER**

Tittle: **Sehun's Wishes Is...**

Pairing: _My Beloved Pairing_, Oh Sehun _with_ Xi Luhan

_Happy birthday, Oh Sehun. Thank you to be an idol, fans, friend, brother, magnae, (my beloved—coret), pinku pinku Appa!wkwk.. don't be bored to love your older brother! A special Luhan gege! Aw,cheesy bhaqq im sorry_

_Happy reading_ gaiisssss,special pake telor dua biji dari kuuuu. Dan ini special buat Sehun yang minta dipanggil Baby, Uh—_Baby Hun_. Bhaq

_Summary:_

_Luhan berputar dihadapan Sehun dengan pita seperti bandana di kepalanya, "Taraa~~~ Aku adalah hadiah mu", Ungkap Luhan dengan senyuman dan gigitan gemas pada pinggiran bibir nya._

. . . . . . . . . . .

** Y**

. . . . . . . . . . .

Berjalan pelan kearah dapur, Sehun menggaruk tengkuk nya asal. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, jalan nya masih sempoyongan, dia hanya memakai baju putih polos tanpa lengan dan celana santai sebatas lutut nya. Sehun mengambil tempat minum yang di letakkan Lay di dalam kulkas. Menuang nya di sebuah gelas panjang namun langsing, menenggak nya kemudian sambil duduk di lantai dekat kulkas. Sehun lebih memilih duduk di lantai ketimbang harus jauh-jauh berjalan kearah meja makan.

Menguap sambil duduk berselonjoran. Mengumpulkan nyawa nya yang masih setengah berada di dalam alam mimpi nya.

Sehun mengucek matanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Mencoba agar matanya mau sedikit berkompromi dan terbuka. Ya, kegiatan _comeback_ EXO belakangan ini membuat mereka sibuk dan jarang mendapatkan waktu tidur full. Sehun menoleh kearah jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding dapur, menatap nya sambil memicing—semua lampu di _dorm_ memang sedang dalam keadaan mati—dan mendesah malas setelah nya.

Masih pukul 4 waktu dini hari. Itu tanda nya Sehun baru tertidur kurang lebih 5 jam sejak mereka pulang untuk promosi lagu baru mereka. Sehun bangkit dari acara duduk-di-depan-kulkas nya. Menuju ke kamar yang di huni nya bersama Kyungsoo—dan ada Kai yang tadi merengek minta tidur sekamar dengan Kyungsoo hari ini.

Sehun menaiki ranjang nya kembali, melihat kedua orang yang lebih tua tertidur dengan nyenyak nya membuat Sehun juga ingin tidur lagi.

Namun baru saja Sehun menarik selimut nya, ponsel milik Sehun yang ada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur nya berbunyi pelan dan bergetar dengan keras nya. Sehun bangkit untuk duduk di ranjang nya. Mengambil ponsel dan menggernyit.

Alarm nya berbunyi. Padahal ia tidak memasang alarm untuk hari ini. Karena saat pulang dari perform nya kemarin, Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia lah yang akan memasang alarm dan membangun kan para member.

Sehun melirik sebuah tulisan di bawah gambar jam digital ponsel nya. Lalu menemukan sebuah tulisan dengan bunyi; _Hari dimana para Hyung memberi ku hadiah dan menuruti semua permintaan ku._ Sehun mulai menyeringai, ia mengerti sekarang. Mematikan deringan alarm nya dan melihat tanggalan di ponsel nya,

Sehun bergumam 'Oh' dengan panjang nya, dan mulai berimajinasi untuk hari ini. Niatan yang tadi nya ingin kembali tertidur malah tidak jadi. Sehun menyilangkan kaki nya dan meletakkan bantal diatas paha nya setelah ia bersandar di sandaran ranjang. Membuka akun instagram nya dan mulai masuk ke menu _search_, mengetikan sebuah _hastag_.

Detik selanjut nya Sehun pun tersenyum dengan suara: 'Wah', terdengar nada suara bangga dan bahagia nya.

Masuk ke profil nya dan membuka beberapa foto yang men-_tag_ dirinya dan terus bertambah setiap detik nya, Sehun tersenyum melihat foto-foto nya sendiri. Ada beberapa foto saat ia masih kecil, saat predebut, dan saat ini. Ada juga beberapa foto nya bersama para member. Ada foto editan nya. Ada foto _derp_ nya yang menggelikan. Sehun terkikik geli disetiap foto. Ia membuka beberapa foto yang menurut nya menarik, lalu membaca _caption_ foto tersebut. Ia tersenyum setelahnya. Berbagai macam ucapan selamat ulang tahun ia terima. Dengan ada pula yang menambahkan ucapan; _happy birthday my future husband_ atau semacam; _happy hunnie baby day, love you so damn so much_ dan tanda emoticon cium dan tanda hati bertebaran. Sehun tertawa karena nya.

Untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih nya, Sehun meng_upload_ sebuah foto di akun instagram nya.

Beberapa detik setelah ia mengupload foto tersebut, langsung masuk banyak notif di ponsel pintar nya.

Banyak tanda _love_ dan juga banyak komentar yang masuk. Sehun membaca komentar tersebut satu persatu sepenglihatan nya.

Ooseha: _aw! Thats ma boy day! Happy bday oosehun!_

Sykiddo: _happy pinku pinku appa dayy, lav lav lav_ (dengan tanda emoticon love banyak)

Sehun terkekeh geli. Namun ada satu komentar yang membuat nya berfikir keras, lalu menyeringai.

Komentar dengan berbunyi,

Sehuncogan: _happy bornday oseha! Ah, miss your moment with your beloved Hyung! Luhan gege! Luhan gege will come to your bed to night! Happy time with your gege!_ (Dengan tanda emoticon ciuman)

Sehun menyeringai, ia langsung keluar dari akun instagram nya, lalu membuka akun Line nya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan

_Osehun: Lu ge~~~_

Sehun membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang sambil menunggu balasan. Sehun tersenyum riang ketika pesan yang dikirim nya mulai dibaca.

_Xluhan: Ini masih pagi, baby_

Sehun mengetikkan balasan nya,

_Osehun_: _Aw,panggilan yang maniss_ (dengan emoticon ciuman setelahnya)

_Xluhan_: _Bukankah kau menyuruh kami memanggil mu 'baby'?_

_Osehun_: _Kkkkk jangan cemburu jika semua memanggil ku baby_

_Xluhan_: -_- _Untuk apa cemburu? Pada akhirnya kau akan selalu memilih ku nanti nya_

_Osehun_: _Kau benar. Aku akan selalu memilihmu, sayang._ (Sehun mengirimkan stiker Cony dan Brown yang sedang berpelukan)

_Xluhan_: _Ishh cheesy! Dasar tukang gombal_. (Luhan mengirimkan stiker yang sedang muntah)

_Osehun_: _Aku hanya hobi menggombali mu!_

Sehun mengirim nya. Setelah ingat dengan tujuan nya mengirim pesan Line ke Luhan, ia menjentikkan jari nya dan mengetik kembali,

_Osehun_: _Ge! Apa kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?_

Sambil menunggu Luhan membalas. Sehun melirik jam di dinding kamar nya. Sudah mulai pagi ternyata. Alarm dari ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, detik berikut nya Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidur nya sambil melepaskan pelukan Kai. Kyungsoo menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepala nya, mematikan alarm ponsel nya lalu menoleh kearah ranjang anak yang lebih muda.

"Oh kau sudah bangun, Hun? Sejak kapan?"

Sehun yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, Sehun melambaikan tangan nya—menyapa, "Selamat pagi Kyungie _Hyung_, aku sudah lama terjaga"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari ranjang dan meletakkan guling disisi Kai, berjalan kearah Sehun sambil bertanya. "Apa kau bergadang? Seharusnya kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mu, Hun"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku terbangun, dan tidak bisa tidur kembali"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mandi lah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

Lalu Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar. Sehun bangkit dari posisi nya, melirik ponsel nya yang pesan nya belum di baca sama sekali.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu"

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

Sehun selesai 30 menit kemudian. Setelah berpakaian rapih—pagi ini mereka akan melakukan promosi kembali—dengan baju kemeja biru langit yang dimasukkan kedalam celana _skinny jeans_ hitam nya, menampilkan kaki jenjang nya. Dengan tatanan rambut yang membuat nya terlihat tampan beribu-ribu persen. Menatap kesekitaran dan menemukan Kai sudah tidak ada di tempat, dipastikan Kai sudah dibangunkan untuk menuju ruang makan bersiap sarapan. Sehun membuka ponsel nya kembali, pesan yang terakhir ia kirim sudah di baca dan dibalas, Sehun duduk di sisi ranjang.

_Xluhan: Memang benar! Kau hanya boleh menggombaliku! Jangan menggombali yang lain!_

_Xluhan: Ini tanggal 12 April. Memang di sana tanggal nya berbeda?_

Sehun mendengus, tanpa sadar mempout kan bibir tipis nya setelah berdecih, "Apa dia lupa?", gumam nya kemudian

_Osehun: Aku tidak akan menggombali yang lain! Aku janji!_

_Osehun: Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu! Main lah kemari_

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan, disana sudah ada para member, Sehun duduk di kursi yang masih kosong tepat di sebelah kanan nya Suho dan sebelah kiri nya Chen. Sehun mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Kyungsoo dan Lay.

Suara notif Line di ponsel nya menghentikan sejenak acara sarapan nya.

_Xluhan: Baiklah, tadi aku bertanya pada manager Hyung apakah hari ini kalian sibuk, dan dia bilang kalian hanya melakukan satu kali promosi dan pulang sore hari. Akan ku usahakan untuk datang._ (Diikuti tanda senyuman)

Sehun tersenyum cerah sambil menatap ponsel nya, membuat Tao yang duduk bersebrangan dengan nya sedikit ngeri.

"Hun, kau baik?"

Sehun menatap Tao dan tersenyum menunjukkan mata nya yang langsung menyipit hilang,

"Sangat. Sangat baik"

Jika boleh berteriak, ingin sekali Sehun berteriak. Namun dia takkan melakukan nya, dia masih tau sikap sopan di meja makan. Sehun menatap para member satu persatu.

_Cih, bahkan dari sembilan member yang ada, sejak tadi tak ada yang memberiku selamat—_Sehun membatin.

Chen yang iseng pun melirik ponsel Sehun, membaca kalimat yang terlihat oleh nya. "Oh? Benarkah Lu ge akan kemari?"

Semua yang fokus pada makanan nya pun menatap kearah Sehun dan Chen sama penasaran nya juga.

"Lu ge?", tanya Chanyeol memastikan

Pada akhirnya Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ishh pantas saja Sehun terlihat bahagia", cibir Baekhyun yang duduk di ujung sebelah kiri

Beberapa menit kemudian Manager _Hyung_ datang, memberikan informasi tentang promosi dan acara apa yang mereka datangi. Setelah semua siap, mereka pun bergegas untuk berangkat. Disini Sehun lah yang paling semangat. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan nya agar bisa secepatnya bertemu dengan Luhan.

Ugghh—dia sangat merindukan _Hyung_ kesayangan nya yang satu itu! Dan Sehun butuh Luhan sekarang.

Tidak terasa semua pun selesai dengan cepat. Manager _Hyung_ mengembalikan ponsel para member ke pemilik masing-masing, para member memang suka menitipkan ponsel mereka jika sedang melakukan _performance_ atau kegiatan seperti promosi ini. Sehun duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada diruangan make up khusus untuk EXO. Dia mengelap wajah nya yang penuh akan keringat dengan handuk putih kecil yang tersedia, menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran sofa lalu membuka pesan Line yang dikirimkan Luhan. Pesan itu diterima nya kurang lebih 4 jam yang lalu, tepat saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat acara.

_Xluhan: Aku sudah memesan tiket pemberangkatan siang._

Sehun tersenyum lega.

_Osehun: Kau harus datang dengan cantik. Aku menunggumu_ (tanda emoticon ciuman)

Tanpa menunggu lama, pesan nya sudah di balas.

_Xluhan: AKU NAMJA! SSANGNAMJA!_

Sehun terkekeh.

_Osehun: Baiklah SSANGNAMJA, pokoknya kau harus datang. _(Dengan tanda ciuman banyak)

Pesan terkirim. Sehun tersenyum sangat senang. Tadi saat mereka melakukan _perform_, selesai _perform_ Sehun mendapatkan kejutan dari para _fans_. 5 orang _fans_ beruntung membawakan Sehun berbagai bentuk kue. Para member pun menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun bersama dengan para fans. Sehun luar biasa terharu. _Banner_ bertuliskan _So Lucky To Have You, Oh Sehun_ dan _My Answer Is Oh Sehun_ dipegang dan diletakkan diatas kepala mereka semua, bahkan Chanyeol dan Chen meminta _banner_ itu pada _fans_ dan melakukan hal yang sama. Sehun benar-benar senang.

Semua telah selesai dengan urusan nya. Akhirnya manager _Hyung_ mengantarkan semua kembali ke _dorm_.

"Kalian sudah bekerja dengan keras hari ini. Beristirahatlah. Jadwal kita besok lebih penuh dari sekarang", perintah Manager _Hyung_.

Semua menjawab 'Iya' serempak. setelah Manager _Hyung_ keluar dan menutup pintu, Member pun berhamburan, ada yang ke dapur ke kamar ke toilet dan lain nya. Sehun melirik jam, pukul 3. Tadi saat diperjalanan, Luhan bilang mungkin akan tiba sekitar pukul 4. Akhirnya Sehun berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

Sweater biru muda dengan garis-garis merah di bagian dada dan celana jeans hitam serta rambut yang dibiarkan poni nya turun membuat penampilan Sehun sangat _fresh_ dari sebelum nya. Sehun terlihat imut dengan penampilan ini. Sehun masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin, duduk dengan nyaman di bangku cermin rias dikamar ini. Dia ingin terlihat menarik dan lucu di hadapan Luhan nantinya. Sehun mengambil ponsel nya dan mengetikkan pesan.

"Eoh, sudah rapih ingin bertemu pacar hmm?",

Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang ada di samping nya. Kyungsoo mengambil sisir dan mensisiri rambut Sehun yang masih terlihat agak berantakan.

"Tentu _Hyung_", cengir Sehun ke Kyungsoo

Pesan balasan Sehun terima dan Sehun dibuat menganga setelahnya. Sehun dengan mata membelalak hampir keluar, mulut menganga—mungkin sampai Kyungsoo bisa tersedot _(lupakan)_—dan helaan nafas putus asa Sehun keluarkan. Kyungsoo yang masih membenarkan penampilan Sehun pun menatap Sehun bingung.

_Xluhan: Maafkan aku Sehunieee. Aku tidak bisa berangkat :'(_

_Osehun: Kenapa tidak?_

_Xluhan: Aku lupa bahwa hari ini aku punya jadwal pemotretan dan CF_

_Osehun: Aku sudah rapih akan menjemputmu di bandara, ge!_

_Xluhan: Tapi aku tidak bisa_

_Osehun: Jadi kau benar-benar tidak kemari?_

_Xluhan: Maafkan aku :'(_

Sehun rasa nya malas membalas pesan terakhir itu. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduk nya, lalu menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang empuk nya. Menggerakkan tubuh nya berguling kesana kemari,

"Yak Sehun! Pakaian mu akan berantakkan nanti nya", Tutur Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan keadaan Sehun

Sehun berhenti berguling, dia menyembunyikan kepalanya dia bawah bantal. Tiba-tiba hening menyelimuti. Kyungsoo melirik ponsel Sehun dan membuka pesan terakhir Sehun dan Luhan, beruntung Kyungsoo tau kode pin kunci ponsel Sehun. Dan gumaman 'Oh' yang panjang Kyungsoo keluarkan. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel Sehun dan berjalan mendekati Sehun, namun suara isakan yang masuk ke indra pendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah nya. Sehun butuh sendiri—pikirnya. Kyungsoo pun memilih keluar dari kamar segera.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

Xiumin yang baru keluar dari kamar sebelah menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Ada apa Kyung?"

"Sehun menangis didalam", ucap Kyungsoo setengah berbisik

Xiumin menatap pintu kamar disebelahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi, "Kenapa memang?"

"Lu ge tidak jadi datang, Sehun kecewa dan menangis", Kyungsoo berucap dengan sedih, tidak terbayang juga jika dihari ulangtahun nya justru orang yang kau harapkan hadir malah tidak ada.

Xiumin menggernyit, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju ruang tamu, Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya mengikuti saja. Namun setelahnya ia membelalak kaget. Baru saja ingin berteriak, mulut nya sudah dibekap oleh Kai yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan teriak", ingat Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, setelah Kai melepaskan bekapan nya, Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan di kerubungi para member, _oh_ dan Kris juga ada disana.

"Ku kira gege tidak kemari", ucap Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin

Luhan tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku akan datang, inikan hari special Sehun-_KU_"

"Sehun menangis di dalam kamar gara-gara kau, _Ge_", tuduh Kyungsoo polos.

Luhan berdecih, "Dasar _magnae_, kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar nya"

Luhan bangkit dan berjalan sambil membawa sekotak kue ditangan nya, lilin nya pun sudah menyala. Sebelum masuk Luhan mengambil ponsel nya, meletakkan kue nya di meja sebelah pintu kamar yang menyimpan beberapa vas bunga dan pajangan lain.

Luhan mengetikkan beberapa kata. Lalu Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar suara notif Line di dalam kamar, suara ranjang yang bergerak dan kursi yang bergeser pun membuat senyuman nya semakin mengembang. Ponsel nya bergetar, untung saja mode suara ponsel nya sudah digetarkan.

_Xluhan: Baby Hun~~ kau marah ya? :'(_

_Osehun: Tidak sayang_

_Xluhan: Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kyungsoo bilang kau menangis_

_Osehun: Aku tidak apa-apa_

Luhan berdecih namun tersenyum kemudian, lalu memasukkan ponsel nya kedalam saku celana. Mengambil kue diatas meja dan membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun yang sedang meletakkan kepala nya dimeja rias menghadap kearah berbeda tidak menoleh sama sekali,

Luhan tersenyum karena berhasil mengerjai Sehun,

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu?"

Luhan berjalan mendekat, lilin nya hampir habis.

"Ishh dasar cengeng, sok kuat, sok bilang tidak apa-apa tapi kau menangis. Aku ada disini _Baby_~~", Luhan membalas dengan nada sing a song nya.

Sehun mengangkat kepala cepat. Menatap sang pujaan hati ada dikamar nya. Sehun menggeleng dan mencubit pipi nya sendiri, ah dia tidak mimpi ternyata!

"_Geeee!",_ Sehun langsung menghambur memeluk Luhan dari samping—mengingat didepan nya ada sebuah kotak kue. Sehun melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan. "Aku merindukan mu"

Luhan terkekeh, "Tiup dulu lilin nya, mereka hampir habis"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya,

"_Make a wish_", tutur Luhan

Sehun memejamkan mata, mengaitkan kedua tangan nya.

_Terimakasih Tuhan untuk nafas dan kesehatan yang masih kau berikan hari ini. Terimakasih atas semua rejeki yang masih kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih sudah mengirimkan banyak orang yang selalu menyayangiku dan mendukungku. Terimakasih sudah mengirimkan sosok yang ada dihadapan ku. Dia adalah orang yang mengajariku banyak hal, mengajariku apa arti dari persahabatan, mengajariku sebuah makna kehidupan, dan mengajariku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dia, pria mungil dengan segala kepolosan nya yang membuatku jatuh pada pesona nya. Dia, pria menyenangkan yang membuatku dapat tersenyum dengan lebar nya. Dia, seseorang yang selalu mendukungku disaat semua mencemooh ku. Dia, pria yang aku cintai. Dia adalah Xi Luhan. Terimakasih untuk takdir yang kau buat yang dapat mempertemukan kami. Tolong, Lindungilah semua orang yang ku sayang dan menyayangiku. Amin._

Sehun membuka matanya kemudian. Menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum kearah nya.

"Apa permohonan mu?", tanya Luhan penasaran

Sehun memandang langit-langit kamar nya, "Hmm meminta agar Miranda Kerr datang ke kamar ku malam ini", Sehun tersenyum jenaka.

Luhan berdecih, "Ayo tiup, aku akan memfoto mu", Luhan mengarahkan lilin kedepan Sehun dengan tangan sebelah nya yang memegang ponsel nya,

_Ckrekk_

Sehun sedikit membungkuk dan meniup lilin itu. Setelahnya, Sehun mangambil alih kotak kue nya dan meletakkan nya diatas meja rias.

Menatap Luhan dan memeluknya erat kemudian. "Kau tahu, aku putus asa dan kecewa saat kau bilang tidak jadi datang"

Luhan terkekeh, megelus punggung Sehun. "Aku hanya mengerjai. Kau tahu, aku sudah tiba di Korea pukul 10!"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Luhan, "Bukankah pemberangkatan mu siang?"

"Aku bohong hehe"

Sehun mencubit hidung bangir Luhan.

"Mana hadiah ku?", pinta Sehun sambil menatap Luhan penuh harap. Biasanya hadiah Luhan adalah hadiah paling bagus—menurut Sehun

Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dia belum menyiapkan apapun. Ah, namun otak nakal nya mengambil alih sekarang. Luhan mengambil sebuah pita di atas meja rias. Lalu mengikatnya seperti bandana di kepala nya.

"Taraaa~~", Luhan memutar tubuh nya didepan Sehun

"Aku adalah hadiah nya. _Bbuing bbuing_", tambah Luhan dengan imut ya sambil memberikan Sehun _wink_ centil nya.

Sehun menganga awalnya. Namun langsung gemas saat Luhan menggodanya dengan menggigit bibir nya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Awalnya aku mau mengajak mu bermain di _Lotte World_, namun karena kita sedang ada dikamar. Kita habiskan waktu dulu disini", Sehun menyeringai nakal.

Luhan dan Sehun pun memulai sesi panas nya.

Suara desahan memutari area _dorm_ mereka. Membuat sepuluh orang lain nya merasakan panas tiba-tiba.

"Sudah ku bilangkan. Jangan biarkan Luhan dan Sehun hanya berdua dikamar", ujar Kris frustasi, dedek Kris sudah bangun. Tao menatap dedek Kris yang siap tempur dengan horor.

"Kyung, ikut aku ke kamar mandi", dedek Kai juga sudah bangun ternyata

Suho menatap Lay yang duduk disebelahnya. Lay menatap Suho juga, "Dedek mu bangun juga?", dan Suho mengangguk melas.

"Ah, Chanyeol sialan", Umpat Chen saat melihat di pojok ruang tamu, Chanyeol yang sudah _topless_ dengan celana sedikit melorot dan Baekhyun yang baju nya sudah tersingkap memperlihatkan sebelah puting nya.

Xiumin sebagai member tertua—dengan wajah paling muda—hanya menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah para member yang lebih muda.

. . . . . . . . . .

** Y**

. . . . . . . . . .

**HAPPY SEHUN DAY**

**END HATAM FINISH**

_bhaq sorry for this cheesy story :c_

silahkan baca cerita saya yang lain!

sekali lagi, **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN OH SEHUN!**

_(sorry for late bwehehehe, ada yang pake bbm? Tukeran yuk. Tak kenal maka tak sayang loooh, tulis di review nya yaa hehe x_x kalo mau, bhaqqqq)._ saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin! yeaay _thanks a lot_ buat yang baca! jan lupa _review_ bweheheh

Baru apdet dikarenakan kena internet positif kemaren hikssss

Cintai karya anak bangsa dengan cara tidak mengcopy-paste cerita yang telah saya buat. Terimakasih.

_**OHMYDEER. Jkt, 02 April 2015 for Sehun day, 12 April 2015.**_


End file.
